A BULLET IN YOUR HEART
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Y pensar que me quejaba de mi traje de SAO-dijo en voz baja mientras se miraba de un lado a otro. El pecho apenas y tapaba sus gemelas, sus piernas quedaban al descubierto y ni que decir de su espalda, toda la vestimenta era roja con solo algunos toques en negro-Si esto es un traje de batalla, me doy bien servida por la pena que viví antes en Aincrad. RETO DE SAKURA ZALA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, respondiendo al reto de Sakura Zala, aquí les traigo un pequeño y algo loco One Shot, espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Un poco de Lime**

 **Kazuki, es personaje original de Sakura que ahora está de libre uso para nuestras locas ideas, es el hermano gemelo de Kirito.**

 **Advertencia 2: Los personajes de SAO no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen al loco sensei Reki que se anda drogando para darnos pronto más sorpresas en la novela.**

 **Sin más por el momento, a leer..**

 **A BULLET IN YOUR HEART**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Forever**

 **14 de Julio de 2026**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquella reunión en el Dicey Café y ahora Asada Shino se preparaba junto a su nueva mejor amiga Yuuki Asuna para su primera conexión en el mundo de GGO. Ese día había planeado conectarse por primera vez, para que la mayor pudiera comenzar a adaptarse al cambio de ambiente y a su nuevo avatar, por supuesto para la francotiradora no pasó desapercibido el mal humor que Asuna tenía desde que se encontraron y la verdad no tenía que ser una genio para deducir que el causante de aquello debía de ser el espadachín negro.

-Me lo vas a contar?-pregunto sin verla mientras se acomodaban en los sillones reclinables

-Contar que?-pregunto la peli naranja confundida, había estado observando el panorama desde la ventana de la habitación de la chica y al escuchar su pregunta la saco de su ensoñación.

-Kirito y tu pelearon?

-Ojala pudiera estar enojada con el-suspiro mientras tomaba el AmuSphere-Solo no creo que ese trabajo de medio tiempo le esté haciendo bien para su salud

-Sin duda está muy delgado, esas inmersiones continuas del último fin de semana lo dejaron muy acabado, pero debes de apoyarlo en eso y no quebrarte, recuerda que tu caballero siempre regresara para ti-le dijo con una sonrisa perversa-aunque en GGO será un princesa muy masculina

-jajajajajaja- Asuna no aguanto y soltó a reírse, era cierto su amado no estaba muy a gusto por regresar a "ese" avatar-Sera divertido verlo en ese estado, creo que me vengare por los desplantes por los que he pasado en los últimos días.

-En verdad das miedo Asuna-dijo por última vez mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, los oídos de las dos jóvenes les confirmaron el sonido electrónico producido por el AmuSphere al entrar en la última fase de carga, su tiempo de espera había finalizado.

 _Link Start!_

Después de recitar el comando, la radiante luz blanca bloqueo su campo de visión, su conciencia fue liberada de su cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo para que aterrizaran en el punto de partida de novatos ubicada en la ciudad de Gurokken.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron en total sincronía, una ya acostumbrada al lugar y la otra impresionada por ver y oler aquel tétrico lugar pre apocalíptico.

Los jugadores que iban y venían en grupos mantenían una atmosfera que no podía ser descrita, Asuna enarco una ceja mientras que todos aquellos en el rango cercano pararon lo que estaban haciendo solo por ver a las recién llegadas.

Los ojos de todos los hombres del lugar se abrieron en sorpresa ante la belleza que acompañaba a la conocida francotiradora.

-Quien es esa belleza?

-Que hermosa

-Quiero que sea mi esposa

-Sera en verdad mujer?

Todas aquellas palabras dejaban al hermoso destello confundido, a su lado Sinon sonrió con intención al ver que su deseo se había hecho realidad, Kirito pagaría caro la estadía de su mujer en este lugar.

-Que tipo de apariencia emite mi avatar?-se preguntó la chica mientras que se acercaba al espejo, tenía un presentimiento desagradable ante todas las hambrientas miradas.

La piel de su avatar era tan pálida como la de su yo real, sus ojos eran de un hermoso mandarina, más expresivo y luminoso que los suyos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz respingada, sus labios rojos y sus perfectas pestañas largas. Su cabello ahora era rubio pero no lo tenía largo, su parte frontal la dejaba caer con dos mechones como flequillos, una diadema de su cabello cruzaba la parte de arriba con broches de metal y la parte de atrás era muy corta sin ningún otro atributo que dejar relucir su cuello.

Más alta que su yo real, con unas curvas que cualquier modelo envidiaría, pero lo que la dejo con la boca abierta fue su atuendo, un atuendo rojo que dejaba mucho que desear

-Y pensar que me quejaba de mi traje de SAO-dijo en voz baja mientras se miraba de un lado a otro. El pecho apenas y tapaba sus gemelas, sus piernas quedaban al descubierto y ni que decir de su espalda, toda la vestimenta era roja con solo algunos toques en negro-Si esto es un traje de batalla, me doy bien servida por la pena que viví antes en Aincrad.

-No veo que estés muy afectada-le decía Sinon mientras se ubicaba detrás de ella.

-Bueno al menos atraeremos la atención, en especial la de cierta persona-pronuncio la rubia mientras que comenzaba a caminar con su amiga y dejaba atrás a todos aquellos hombres que no paraban en sus deseos de invitarla a salir.

Se iban a dirigir hacia la tienda de armas cuando de improviso la mirada mandarina atrapo la imagen de cierta persona que conocía bien, no llevaba su avatar femenino, si no que uno igual a su yo de SAO, lo peor es que no las observaba, había saltado hacia el este y desaparecido sin rumbo, su sorpresa fue tal que tuvo que comenzar a correr dejando a una confundida Sinon abandonada porque con la velocidad que llevaba fue imposible alcanzarla.

-Que haces?-se preguntaba la mujer mientras que dejaba a su paso en destello rojo que dejaba encantado a todo hombre que la veía, el traje se le alzaba mostrando mas que ocultando.

Sus agiles pasos la llevaron hasta el campo de batalla norte y a unas cuevas subterráneas donde abundaban ríos y muerte. Sus ojos escanearon todo el lugar en búsqueda de su querida persona hasta que la sombra de este se dejó caer en lo alto de un risco.

-No me digas-pronuncio en voz baja con las manos en jarras-viniste solo a dormir en este lugar y ni los saludos me das, ya verás Kirito.

Sigilosamente se acerco al pelinegro quien se había quedado dormido sin remedio, aun cuando sus botas aplastaron accidentalmente dos latas de auto este ni se inmuto, por lo que decidió atacarlo con algo que sabía bien lo haría despertar.

-Vaya, es un penoso lugar para dormir una siesta querido-le dijo en un susurro sensual en su oído, como su voz también cambio un poco, sabía que no la reconocería de buenas a primeras, además tomo sutilmente la pálida mano de su amado y la acaricio.

-"Que tonta cree que soy?, la note desde que piso el lugar"-se preguntó así mismo el peli negro y entreabrió sus cansados ojos, ojos que se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la imagen de aquella suculenta diosa-Pero qué?

-..-Asuna sonrió angelicalmente y sintió como unos ásperos pero deliciosos labios atrapaban su boca en un desesperado beso que ahogo sus próximas palabras.

El menos tomo delicadamente a Asuna por los hombros y la recostó suavemente en el frio suelo mientras el quedaba encima de ella, esta a su vez se dejaba llevar por la caricia que recibía en sus rojizos labios.

-Te encanta como me veo no?-le pregunto juguetona entreabriendo sus ojos, sus mejillas tenían un bello color carmesí

-Como no tienes idea-le dijo excitado mientras que volvía a hurgar con su lengua aquella cálida boca.

El rojizo atardecer y las pálidas sombras le daban al ambiente un tono especial, estaban solos, nadie estaba a kilómetros de distancia y ese lugar era lo bastante oculto para que pudieran tener privacidad.

Asuna sentía como Kirito acariciaba con sus manos ambos pechos aun sobre sus ropas, los apretaba y los mordía, las partes que su ropa dejaba mostrar piel, él se encargaba de degustarlas, eso le fascinaba y las diversas muecas en su rostro demostraban el agrado, placer y satisfacción; sus gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez mas fuertes, pero entonces sintió algo extraño, volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y los ardientes ojos negros se acercaron ella para besarla, meneo la cabeza deshaciéndose de sus sensaciones y le llevo los brazos al cuello para besarlo, sintió como era vorazmente correspondida y las manos del pelinegro la sostenían con fuerza y necesidad jamás percibida, sintió la lengua de el tanteando sus labios y los entreabrió. Otra vez esa extraña sensación de vacío le llego al pecho, una extrañeza del momento por lo que se enojó, no le gustaba estar con su amado esposo y no sentirse completa, así que para reafirmar nuevamente su amor, lo apretó más contra su y dio un brinquito para acomodarse lo que hizo que Kirito la sostuviera para colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Lo sintió gemir contra sus labios cuando se contoneo deseosa de estar con el, y ese vacío se sintió mas fuerte, al punto de ser doloroso, inevitablemente cansada de eso puso ambas manos a los lados de su cara y lo alejo de si, vio como los ojos de Kirito le inspeccionaban de arriba hacia abajo, relamía sus labios y trataba de acariciarla, frunció el ceño confundida, ¿Por qué su amado se sentía asi?, seguido a sus pensamientos aligero la presión de sus piernas y las deslizo hacia abajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, los brazos resbalaron del cuello al pecho, apenas rozándolo, Kirito la observaba contrariado y algo ansioso de continuar, mientras que la rubia lo veía completamente estupefacta y descolocada, no le gustaba lo que veía, parecía que estaba viendo a un extraño aun cuando su persona más amada estaba frente a ella, pero su corazón y mente le decían algo diferente.

La mano del pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo, cuando ambos sintieron una ventisca oscura que se situó detrás del menor formando una sombra, una espada de luz morada en su cuello fue situada y una semiautomática para usar a corta distancia fue puesta en la parte baja del joven. Antes de que el Pelinegro pudiese hablar una voz oscura y enojada se dejó escuchar.

-Tocas un solo cabello más de mi esposa y te mato maldito

-..-Aquella imagen hicieron que Asuna diera un salto hacia atrás y se llevara ambas manos a la boca

-Quien eres estupido-Pronuncio el pelinegro mientras era inmovilizado hacia atrás, sus ojos negros se toparon con la imagen de una hermosa pero enojada pelinegra

-Eso debo de decir yo, quien eres tu para osar tomar mi imagen y tratar de tomar a mi esposa?

-..-Asuna se ruborizo ante lo que había hecho, su corazón golpeteo con fuerza al saber que ese sujeto de allí no era su esposo y todo el tiempo había estado tratando de tener intimidad con otra persona, su corazón lo sabía pero no se había dado cuenta hasta muy tarde. Vio como los ojos negros de su amado se oscurecían en dolor y rabia, entrecerró los ojos mareada y culpable.

-Tu imagen?-pregunto el pelinegro confundido-Te equivocas, este ha sido el avatar que me asigno el juego desde que inicie sesión, mi nombre es Kazuki-termino para moverse a gran velocidad y colocándose cerca de la mujer observándola-Así que tu mujer me confundió contigo, quien lo diría y yo que pensaba que una de las fáciles del juego había abandonado a su amo militar y había decidido buscar a uno nuevo que la domara-decía con una sonrisa perversa mientras se relamía sus labios-Mujer, sabes besar muy bien, así que luchare por ti y te librare de ese afeminado que se cree mejor que yo.

Apenas termino de hablar saco de su estuche con gran velocidad un fusil G3SAS, Kirito salto lejos y comenzó a correr en círculos mientras que la gran cantidad de balas lo rosaban, en un momento Kazuki desapareció de su vista para reaparecer detrás de el y darle una fuerte patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar saco una estrella negra de su cinturón y disparo al corazón de su oponente para acabarlo de inmediato.

Aquellas balas fueron rechazadas por la espada laser de Kirito quien se levantó y desapareció como el viento, saco su FN Five-Seven y la disparo a fuego rápido para despistar a su enemigo dando solo en el escudo protector que este mantenía en la cintura.

-Eres rápido-Pronuncio Kazuki con una medio sonrisa-al menos hay alguien interesante en este lugar

-Cierra la boca y muérete-dijo con furia e igual que ocurrió con Xaxa durante su batalla, uso su habilidad de doble circular combinándola con su de por si divina velocidad cortando los brazos de su oponente en un momento.

El HP de Kazuki bajo por debajo del 15% cuando trato de levantarse de un salto y activar una nueva arma, no estaba dispuesto a perder cuando sintió un aura de furia cerca a el, sus ojos y los de Kirito se desviaron hacía aquella dirección y se sorprendieron al ver a la rubia despampanante temblando de ira, no supieron como pero en sus manos traía una pequeña Desert Eagle que empuño con su mano derecha y una Beretta 9mm en su izquierda, ambas manos se alzaron hacia sus personas mientras que sus ojos aún se ocultaban en sus coletas desordenadas.

-Estas llorando?-pregunto Kazuki con una ceja enarcada-ni que esto fuera el mundo real preciosa

-Asuna, sal de aquí, yo me encargo de este sujeto y luego hablaremos-dijo Kirito conteniendo apenas su furia

-…-Los ojos de la destello se fueron alzando poco a poco haciéndolos sobresaltar y sudar, su mirada era la de una bestia herida en busca de sangre-No me crean estúpida, que la que lo cree soy yo-su vista se centró en el pelinegro impostor de su esposo-Kazuki recuerda esto, me vengare dulcemente por lo que me dijiste muy pronto, así que participa en BOB o yo misma te buscare y no importa si tienes una Guild, te cazare hasta encontrarte-su cuerpo desapareció en un brillo de luz y apareció detrás del joven quien apenas pudo pestañear cuando la Desert Eagle fue vaciada en su cuerpo dejándolo de inmediato muerto.

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a unirse uno más serio que el otro, aun cuando los restos de luz roja del cuerpo desfragmentado de Kazuki están esparcidos sus cuerpos aún estaban en guardia. Primero la Beretta 9mm y luego la FN Five-Seven fueron levantadas frente a sus rostros, ambos desaparecieron y disparos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Kirito uso el escudo de su cintura para desviar dos de las balas y se acercó al cuerpo de su mujer empujándola con fuerza hasta hacerla estrellar contra la pared y una vez que la encajo allí, con agilidad la desarmo y le planto su espada bajo su garganta.

-Primera y última vez que te revuelcas con otro hombre-sus ojos estaban entrecerrados-cuando salgamos de este maldito juego me las pagaras en el mundo real

-Y como lo harás si estas como un zombi?-le dijo desafiándolo con dolor aun en su corazón

-Este zombi como lo llamas te hará pagar tu infidelidad-se escuchó como su FN Five-Seven volvió a cargarse dispuesta a disparar.

-Ya veo, así que soy la infiel, eso es novedad-le dijo sin hacer caso a la espada en su cuello-y yo no ando matando a todas las mujeres que se atreven a acercarse a ti o si?

-Con solo la mirada las matas, no es necesario que te acerques mi querida vice comandante-los negros y largos cabellos de Kirito se acercaron más a su rubia esposa-tu misma te haces respetar, pero esta vez te pasaste, yo jamás me he revolcado con nadie ni siquiera en un juego y tu lo haces a la primera, que gran esposa tengo.

-Maldito!-le grito con fuerza pero los labios de su esposo se posaron sobre los suyos callándola, dejándola sin aire, apenas supo que el agarre de la espada estaba reducido tomo su Beretta 9mm y la coloco sobre el corazón de su esposo quien se sobresaltó-será mejor que te escondas en tu casa y no te vea hasta el torneo porque tú y Kazuki me las pagaran, el por bastardo y aprovechado y tú por abusador.

-Espe…-No pudo terminar de hablar cuando su cuerpo justo en su corazón fue atravesado por las balas de la pistola, lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro lloroso de su esposa y sus labios susurrando.

-Te amo, perdóname.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar, en el lugar solo una persona de las 3 involucradas quedaba, Sinon estaba en la entrada del lugar y por medio de su Hecate II pudo presenciar todo lo ocurrido, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia por lo que su mejor amiga había hecho, pero no logro disparar cuando las piernas de Asuna se desplomaron en el suelo dejando caer ambas pistolas, sus puños sobre su rostro que se quedó en el suelo y sus lágrimas que brotaron en culpa de lo ocurrido. Quería darle una lección a su amado al llegar a ese lugar, pero por un sujeto igual a el, sus planes se truncaron y ahora se sentía la peor esposa del mundo.

Mientras tanto en el sitio de guardado de la ciudad de Gurokken, Kazuki reaparecía con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien diría que ese día iba a dejar de ser monótono para darle la sorpresa de una bella guerrera y un espadachín celoso?, se podría divertir mucho en el siguiente torneo. El pelinegro se acercó a sus hombres con una sonrisa fría mientras pensaba en la próxima vez que la viera, debía de prepararse, esa mujer era de armas tomar y muy peligrosa.

-Un trofeo de los pocos importantes en este mundo-sus ojos extasiados se pusieron sobre sus labios-una mujer candente, eso es raro de encontrar en estos días, pero doy gracias a este avatar que me fue asignado, porque me la trajo envuelta en un hermoso traje rojo-sus ojos regresaron al punto de guardado cuando la conocida imagen de una pelinegra salió de allí suspirando y sobándose su cuello con estrés-serán unos excelentes oponentes y una gran diversión.

 **FIN**

 **La verdad lo sentí raro y más porque deje a Kirito de personaje secundario jejejeje.**

 **No fue adrede pero mientras escribía, mas Kazuki se me mesclaba con la historia, espero que no lo odien porque es un "buen chico".**

 **Ya saben, tomatazos, gritos y comentarios son bien aceptados.**

 **Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, he aquí el Segundo capítulo del reto de GGO.**

 **Pensé al principio que lo dejaría solo en un One Shot, pero conforme escribía resulto una historia con un torneo completo, espero que les guste esta continuación.**

 **Advertencia 1: SAO no me pertenece, su creador es el sensei Reki, quien nos brinda la oportunidad de crear estas locas historias.**

 **Advertencia 2: El protagonista del Fic será entre los 3, aunque entre Kazuki y Kirito se repartirán el protagonismo en los diferentes capítulos.**

 **Este es solo un preámbulo de la aparición de varios personajes importantes, los entrenamientos y batallas vendrán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Sin mas por el momento, los invito a leer…**

 **A BULLET IN YOUR HEART**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

 **Preambulo**

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco mientras se acostumbraba al cambio de ambiente, su cabeza le daba vueltas y quería satisfacer su garganta cuanto antes. Se quitó el Amusphere y tratando de no caerse por su pérdida de equilibrio llego al baño de su dormitorio y metió su cabeza en la fuente de agua recién abierta.

-Quien diría que quedarme 8 horas continuas en el juego me daría más que una vista satisfactoria?-susurro el joven con una sonrisa plena. Alzo la mirada al espejo mientras se secaba y recordaba lo que había pasado-ese cuerpo y esa mujer serán míos, se nota que es una fiera

Acto seguido escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría con fuerza y suspiro exasperado

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres sin permiso a mi habitación?-pregunto seriamente desde su posición

-Como si me importara lo que diga un simple arrimado-le respondió la voz venenosa de una mujer-estoy en mi casa y puedo entrar donde quiera y cuando quiera.

-Mi querida madre, debo refutarte esas palabras, pero no creo que estés aquí para pelear-se asomó de regreso a su habitación y observo con odio profundo a la peli rosada delante de el-a que debo el honor de ver tu imagen?

-Mocoso insolente, recuerda que no soy tu madre-le susurro con fuerza conteniéndose de gritar-y si estoy aquí es porque tu padre exige tu presencia en una visita que vamos a hacer esta tarde, así que vístete correctamente y baja que te espera-se dirigió a la puerta-no nos hagas quedar mal Kazuki.

-Si, si, claro, como toda una familia feliz no?-su sonrisa socarrona decayó al verla salir-odio toda esta mierda, ojala que todos se murieran alguna vez.

La vida de clase alta jamás le gusto, ser hijo de una relación fuera del matrimonio lo tacho como un arrimado y bastardo, pero a la vez como el salvador de la orgullosa sangre que su padre quería postergar, ser el heredero a falta de hijos del matrimonio legal, le dio el pase a una vida sin hambre, pero a cambio lo enterraron vivo en un ambiente de elitismo y repugnancia de la que solo podía huir una vez que se conectaba a su amado GGO, porque en la vida diaria solo era apariencia y nada más.

Sus ojos grises se posaron interesados en un mensaje que le habían enviado a su celular, su sonrisa socarrona regreso al ver las buenas nuevas de sus subordinados.

-Este torneo de BOB si que será interesante, con el legendario Satrizer de regreso y la aparición de una hermosa y peligrosa rubia se me hizo la semana-con aquellas palabras le contesto a su segundo al mando, sobre la reunión de estrategia y entrenamiento real que tendría al día siguiente a la misma hora de siempre.

En su mente siempre estaban aquellas palabras que su querida madrastra le pronunciaba una y otra vez con odio profundo, una relación alterna de su padre y como resultado salió un bastardo, pero muchas veces la decepción amorosa también puede enterrar los secretos de una vida real, pero pronto un camino se abrirá, un corazón y una mente florecerán, aunque tenga que ser en forma de armas, olor a sangre y suciedad, un torneo que revelara más eventos de lo que cualquiera podría esperar.

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

Era una helada noche de invierno, pero una joven mujer esperaba impaciente a que alguien llegara, sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblaban incontrolablemente por la emoción, las esperanzas que afloraban y un miedo inmenso del futuro porvenir, a su lado estaba su amado esposo, el hombre que desde su tierna infancia estuvo a su lado y que ahora le obsequiaba el más grande deseo que tenía, con emoción estaban ambos, miraban hacia la puerta a la espera de cualquier movimiento que indicara de su llegada, solo cuando el sonido de golpes los hizo sobresaltar de su concentración y angustia. El hombre mayor camino hasta la puerta con pasos rápidos mientras su amada esposa esperaba sentada en un pequeño sofá de la sala, le temblaba demasiado sus piernas de la emoción como para ponerse de pie.

Sus ojos tan azules como el mar notaron al recién llegado, estaba cubierto con una gruesa manta y un cobertor blanco y entre sus manos llevaba una especie de cuna de mimbre, era obvio lo que contenía dentro porque los lastimeros llantos que daba su ocupante inundaron ese solitario lugar.

-Entra rápido-su esposo permitió la entrada de un conocido hombre rubio mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta.

-Disculpa la demora hermano, me fue difícil conducir tantos kilómetros con este pequeño llorando-con una gran sonrisa cómplice dejo la cuna en medio de la gran mesa central.

-Takeshi, puedo?-a mujer se puso de pie con incredulidad, como poseída por la curiosidad se movió hasta la cuna y destapo la manta que le cubría completamente.

-Por supuesto Alice, después de todo es tu hijo-le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-…-Ante ella estaba él bebe más hermoso que había visto en su vida, un diminuto bebe, con tan solo un dia de nacido sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llorar, tiritaba de frio y sus bellos labios rosados tenían un amargo puchero. Enseguida Alice lo tomo en sus maternales brazos y lo acuno en su pecho logrando que en poco minutos él bebe dejara de llorar, sus puñitos se aferraron a la camisa hasta que por el agotamiento se durmió, aquella dama le consoló un poco con suaves palmaditas en su espada y acariciando su sedoso cabello negro con una delicadeza infinita-Como pudo ser posible que tus padres no te quisieran y te vendieran como ganado?-ante sus gentiles palabras el pequeño se acurruco más.

-Eugeo- Takeshi pronuncio su nombre con una sonrisa más grande al ver la escena, parecía que en verdad la pareja se había creído la historia de que ese bebe había sido vendido por sus pobres padres al tener escasos recursos, así que para evitar que acabara en un orfanato les ofreció esta oportunidad de ser padres, después de todo su querida cuñada Alice no había podido concebir el tan esperado bebe para su hermano. Un accidente de pequeña la había dejado incapacitada para poder concebir, así que mejor solución a sus problemas que esa.

-Takeshi, esa pareja no querrán recuperarlo en un futuro?, recuerda que tienen la patria potestad, me es impensable que despreciaran una vida que formaron y cuidaron por 9 meses-pregunto consternada Alice

-Al vender al pequeño firmaron los documentos de adopción en los que renunciaban a sus derechos sobre el Alice, después de todo lo que necesitaban era dinero para su subsistencia no otra carga que los dejara en la calle-le respondió con una sonrisa sin inmutarse de la verdad que estaba ocultando.

-Ya veo es una pena, pero te prometo que cuidaremos que lo cuidaremos muy bien, nada le faltara-sonrió tiernamente pero su alegría fue interrumpida por los llantos del bebe nuevamente- Acaso no le dieron de comer antes de que te lo entregaran?

-No quisieron tocarlo niciquiera, solo querían verlo lejos

-Entonces le preparare un biberón, compramos todo a la carrera apenas supimos que había nacido- meció al pequeño para calmarlo-Ya vas a comer Kazuki, tranquilo…mama te dará de comer y dormirás todo lo que quieras en mi pecho caliente. Entre susurros la mujer salió rumbo a la cocina con el pequeño en llanto, ambos hombres cruzaron sus miradas aun con la sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No la había visto tan contenta desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Takeshi

-Es porque le has dado lo que ella más deseaba para nosotros, un bebe-le respondió Eugeo con una sonrisa-en verdad es hermoso, gracias hermano, gracias por esta bendición, pero espero que no vaya a ser una de las jugarretas tuyas solo por conseguir dinero?

-Nah como crees Eugeo, nunca podría jugar con los sentimientos de Alice de esta manera, además la vida de una inocente criatura está en nuestras manos, lo mejor es darle una vida digna y no un infierno como pudo haber pasado.

-Y no pasara por eso nunca, ya he firmado la documentación que nos acredita legamente como sus padres, ese bebe es nuestro ahora.

-Me alegra hermano

-Alice quiere que cuando crezca y pregunte sobre sus orígenes le digamos la verdad sin omitir detalle, quiere que si es su decisión conozca a sus padres biológicos-suspiro observando la cocina-Estoy completamente seguro que aunque ama la idea de ser madre, no quiere dejarlo a la deriva sobre su origen.

-Procura que eso no suceda hasta su mayoría de edad, su inestabilidad mental lo puede llevar a realizar aptos sin lógica, ya ha pasado antes con adopciones, por eso es recomendable que sea a esa edad-Le respondió algo cortante notando como la esposa de su hermano regresaba de la cocina con un Kazuki silenciado gracias a un biberón en su boca.

-Estaba hambriento- se sentó en el sofá junto a su esposo-Takeshi estás seguro que no les molesta que los llamemos Kazuki?, después de todo ese es su nombre original y me gusta, por eso no se lo cambie.

-No hay problema- en un segundo sintió su móvil vibrar, miro el mensaje entrante y en seguida se puso alerta- Lo siento, pero debo irme tengo una emergencia en el hospital

-No te preocupes, eres medico querido te entiendo, vete y conduce con cuidado- respondió la rubia- gracias nuevamente.

-Ya te lo dije Alice, si eres feliz Eugeo y yo lo somos

-Te acompaño- le respondió Eugeo.

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa, Takeshi subió a su auto rápidamente

-Que sucedió?, normalmente no te exaltas por mensajes de hospital-pregunto el rubio de los hermanos curioso

-Lo que pasa es que tengo una paciente con embarazo de alto riesgo que espera gemelos y sufre de presión alta, por eso me preocupa, la conozco desde hace tiempo y soy su médico de cabecera-le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evadir el tema.

-Ya veo, por eso me pareció extraño-lo vio cerrar la puerta y encender el auto-cuídate mucho, el camino esta cubierto de nieve y es complicado a esta hora manejar sin mucha luz.

-Ya mama, estaré bien, recuerda que soy un AS al volante-le dijo mientras se despedía- estaré en el hospital en 20 minutos te lo prometo.

-En vez de medico debiste ser conductor de autos de carrea-le dijo suspirando

-Papa no quería eso en mi vida y lo sabes-le dijo retrocediendo el auto-me voy ya, cuídense y me mantienen al tanto de la condición del bebe.

-Por supuesto hermano, serás su doctor también, nos vemos- le grito un poco alto al vero ya lejos en la carretera. Una vez que el auto se estabilizo en la nieve, observo negando con la cabeza como este se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre el camino y desapareció en poco tiempo-solo eres un loco que le hizo caso a las exigencias de nuestro padre.

La felicidad que se busca muchas veces es efímera, Eugeo lo sabía muy bien por su vida de alta sociedad y porque dos años después de convertirse en padres de un hermoso pelinegro de ojos grises, su amada esposa murió en un accidente de tránsito al lado de su hermano. Esta vez las excelentes maniobras al volante de su Oni-ssan no le sirvieron en un accidente múltiple que los arrojo fuera de las vías.

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

Kazuki había crecido mucho, ahora era todo un joven de 17 años, su tez blanca, sus ojos grises profundos, el cabello azabache, esa personalidad de genio y reservada, definitivamente se preguntaba muchas veces si los padres biológicos de su hijo eran pobres en verdad, porque su forma de desenvolverse en el mundo de la informática y las comunicaciones era increíble, todo un genio, pero eso no podía ser, después de todo con la muerte de su hermano, toda la información de la vida de origen de su hijo se perdió y en esos años él tampoco se dio a la tarea de buscar, su hijo sabía que era adoptado pero nunca había preguntado de su pasado.

Ahora estaban en su oficina donde lo había mandado a llamar con su esposa, debatían lo que harían en su próxima visita a una importante familia con la que quería formar alianzas económicas y su hijo en ese campo era excelente. Su mirada estaba fría ahora y se tornaba tan negra como su cabello y por cierto este lo había dejado crecer de forma elegante pero a la vez con un toque de rebeldía. Tenía dos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro de forma magistral.

-No tengo fotos de la hija menor de la familia Yuuki, pero se dice que es muy hermosa y de un fuerte carácter, obsérvala muy bien cuando la veas, debes de ganarte su corazón para que la alianza sea más profunda.

-Esa familia es extraña-Kazuki se cruzó de brazos pensativo-mira que formar alianzas para casarse, eso ya es del pasado.

-La señora Yuuki es muy extraña, pero no debes de interesarte en su vida, recuerda que no son nada tuyo, lo nuestro son solo negocios.

-Es cierto

-Ya puedes retirarte, nos iremos en una hora así que come, la señora Donagon me ha comentado que no te estas alimentando como es debido, que le ves a ese mundo virtual para estar sumergido por tanto tiempo?

-Le veo la libertad de ser yo mismo sin le necesidad de estar mostrando las apariencias ante la sociedad-le dijo por sobre su hombro-gracias por preocuparte papa, pero estoy bien, estaré en mi habitación.

-Preparo los tacos y tortillas picantes que tanto te gustan, en verdad no los quieres?-le dijo en voz baja mientras observaba contento como detenía sus pasos de inmediato, no le gustaba que dijera esas palabras, le recordaba la jaula de oro en la que su propio hermano estuvo encerrado por culpa de as ambiciones de su padre.

-Que los lleve a mi habitación con una ración extra de nachos-se le iluminaron los ojos con tan solo escucharlo.

-Tu gusto con la comida picante es raro

-Pero a mi me gusta papa-enarco la ceja-como los gustos por lo dulce de cierta persona que conozco, no es lo mismo?

-Mejor vete

-jejeje, que mi querida madre no te vea los dulces o se volverá más loca de lo que es.

-Kazuki!-Eugeo le trato de refutar pero este ya se había marchado.

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

-Asuna espera!-gritaba Sinon desde la puerta de su casa, la peli naranja se había desconectado después de lo ocurrido mientras lágrimas de dolor surcaban su rostro.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo estar más tiempo en ese lugar-la observo sobre su hombro-nos veremos mañana te parece?-no espero su respuesta y salió corriendo de lugar, dejando enojada a la francotiradora.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, sentía su corazón estrujarse por el dolor de lo ocurrido, sabían bien que era su culpa, no creía que estuviera haciendo nada malo, solo actuó en lo que consideraba era normal entre ambos, pero al final resulto que todo era diferente, la esencia, el aroma, la pasión y la ternura no estaban allí, era muy diferente y al verle a sus ojos lo supo, había engañado a su espadachín y este ahora estaba enojado por lo que había pasado, quien lo culparía?

-Pero en definitiva no me gusto como me trato, como si fuera una cualquiera-pronunciaba en voz baja mientras se apresuraba e ingresaba a la estación de trenes más cercana.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la plataforma y mientras esperaba al tren recibió una llamada a su celular, no quería escucharlo, pero no prestarle atención haría que las cosas se volvieran más complicadas, pero una vez que alzo su móvil se dio cuenta que no era Kirito, era su madre, sin ánimos le contesto.

-Madre?-pregunto en voz baja

- _Donde estas metida Asuna?_ -escucho la inconfundible voz de su progenitora

-Estoy tomando el tren a casa, llegare en una hora más o menos-justo en ese momento la sirena del tren que arribaba a la estación se dejo escuchar.

- _Ya veo, espero que te des prisa, tenemos invitados muy importantes esta noche y quiero que estés lo más hermosa posible para recibirlos._

-Si son asuntos de negocio de mi padre no me interesa madre, ya te lo dije muchas veces.

- _No me importa lo que digas Asuna, solo eres una rebelde por juntarte con bastardos poca cosa como ese Kirigaya, pero ya verás que con el tiempo abran mejores caminos para ti._

-Ojala mi abuelo se esté revolcando en su tumba si te ha escuchado decir eso madre, me da asco tu forma de hablar-en ese momento ingresaba al tren y se sentaba de mal humor.

- _Llega a casa de inmediato, no te detengas con nadie, esas palabras tuyas las pasare por alto porque sé que no las sientes, pero ya verás lo que te pasara esta noche si no acatas las reglas de la familia, no permitiré que dejes en ridículo a tu padre, el apellido Yuuki está en riesgo-_ con aquellas palabras corto la comunicación dejando a Asuna escuchar solo el repique del móvil.

Suspirando enojada bajo el móvil mientras que sus ojos escaneaban todo e ambiente dentro del tren, nadie la observaba pero por alguna razón sentía que la estaban estudiando, esa sensación solo la había tenido en el mundo virtual, pero en definitiva no descartaba que sus sentidos estaban tan acostumbrados a sentirlo, que pudieron pasar con normalidad en el mundo real.

El tren se detuvo en la estación Kamimachi, la última parada antes de llegar a Miyanosaka, pero mientras las personas subían y bajaban, la sensación se incrementó, tanto que la hizo tensarse. Pensaba que si tuviera su espada o sus armas de fuego de GGO a su disposición no hubiese dudado en desenfundarlas, sus ojos fijos en la puerta estaban alertas, pero una voz que no supo de donde provenía la hizo sobresaltar.

- _Tu alma será tan dulce cuando la tome para mí…destello de SAO, serás mi presa perfecta._

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren volvió a su camino, pero mientras regresaba la vista hacia la puerta noto una sombra que la observaba desde afuera, solo pudo ver en ella unos ojos azules que la tensionaron más, pues de ellos se liberó un potente instinto sangriento.

El sonido de su celular la sobresalto haciendo que los pasajeros a su lado la vieran de forma extraña, pero ella les lanzo una tensa sonrisa y contesto sin mirar quien era, sus ojos volvieron al exterior.

-Si?

- _Asuna_ -Escucho la voz de su amado al otro lado

-Kirito, sentiste esa presencia hace un momento?-pregunto aun no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, pero al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de lo que había preguntado.

- _Presencia?, de que hablas_?-pregunto contrariado

-Eh, no, no es nada, olvídalo son imaginaciones mías- volvió a su tono serio-que es lo que quieres?

- _Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió en GGO_

-Pues parece que no lo sientes en verdad-se escuchó dolida, la presencia poco a poco iva desapareciendo mientras se acercaban a Miyanosaka-y ya te lo dije prepárate, porque te hare trisas en el torneo.

- _No quiero que estemos así amor, quiero que hablemos, quiero disculparme como se debe_

-Kazuto deja de mentirte a ti mismo, todas esas palabras que dijiste fueron verdad, tú no sabes mentir, me quisiste tratar como una cualquiera y eso no te lo perdonare tan fácil

- _Asuna, yo_..

-Pero nada, no quiero que me llames, no quiero verte, déjame tranquila!-le colgó mientras contenía las lágrimas, los pasajeros no la dejaban de observar contrariados y apenados por la hermosa joven que parecía había peleado con su novio.

 _Próxima estación Miyanosaka.._

 **Media Hora después**

Se había tardado en llegar a su casa adrede, no se sentía bien por el conflicto que tenía con su amado y sumarle la presencia de visitas no deseadas, le causaba dolor de cabeza. Había decidido que se presentaría, pero al mismo momento desaparecía de la escena rumbo a su cuarto, quería dormir y sacarse de la cabeza todos los acontecimientos de ese día, en especial de aquella presencia aterradora que la dejo completamente en shock.

Entro sigilosamente a su residencia, pero debió de cambiar de idea cuando vio como 3 personas que no conocía estaban en la sala de estar frente a sus padres, solo un joven de cabello negro le estaba dando la espalda por lo que no pudo verle en el momento.

-Ah, hija te esperábamos-comenzó Kyoku como una buena anfitriona-ven acércate y te presento a nuestros socios.

-Que no te de pena hija mía, ven-Su padre la observaba con una serena y tierna mirada, hasta se corrió un poco en el mueble donde estaba para darle espacio y se sentara a su lado, eso la hizo sonreír, a pesar de los años su padre nunca cambiaba la forma de comportarse con ella.

-Mira Asuna te los presento-dijo su madre-El es Eugeo Yokohama, presidente de la compañía Electrimec Ltda, número uno en el campo de la tecnología avanzada y el mundo digital-señalo al Rubio que la observaba sonriente.

-Es un placer mi joven dama-sus ojos verdes estaban serenos, no podía notar alguna emoción turbia como sucedía con cada persona de negocios que se acercaba a su familia-sus padres me han hablado mucho de usted.

-Al contrario señor Yokohama, es un placer tenerlos en mi casa-sus ojos notaron a la Peli rosada a su lado y a alguien que la dejo en shock apenas centro sus iris en aquellas pupilas grises-Pero qué?

-Oh, querida el es mi hijo, se llama Kazuki, Yokohama Kazuki

-Mi nombre es Azurika-se presentó a si misma la peli rosada al sentirse fuera de lugar, el mirar de ambos jóvenes estaban centrados en ellos mismos, las cejas de ambos estaban en alto mientras se veían de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Es hermosa, pero su nombre me parece familiar"-pensaba Kazuki mientras se colocaba de pie, la piel de aquella joven se había puesto pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-"No puede ser, quitando su largo cabello y su forma de vestir, es idéntico a Kirito-kun, pero es imposible"-su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella escena, pero su corazón salto al notar dos cosas, la mirada juguetona de aquella gris mirada y el nombre del sujeto-Kazuki?-pregunto en voz baja

-Asi es mi hermosa dama-se acercó a ella y tomando su mano derecha le dio un casto beso en ella-es un placer a fin conocerle, la palabra belleza no hace justicia en tan divina figura-saco de bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un presente-esta hermosa rosa, es tan única en su tipo, no necesita estar acompañada para mostrarse ante todos y así eres tu mi bella dama.

-Eso es muy romántico joven Yokohama-dijo Kyouko encantada, el rubor había subido por completo en el rostro de su hija- a mi hija le gustaría mucho poder conocerle mejor, no es así Asuna?

-…-No respondió en ese momento, solo alzo su mano derecha y la coloco en la mejilla del pelinegro, quien hipnotizado ante aquellos familiares ojos no se perdió sus palabras y el siguiente movimiento que ella haría- vas a participar en el siguiente Bob Kazuki?-su puño se centró sobre su corazón al preguntarle.

-Por supuesto y si entro será para ganar-los 4 adultos enarcaron sus cejas al no comprender, aunque al terminar de decir aquello Kazuki finalmente reacciono abriendo sus ojos en estupor-Preciosa, eres tú?

-Eres un..-no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando le dio un fuerte golpe en su abdomen que le hizo quedarse sin aire-maldito, como te atreves a aparecer en mi presencia, eres un desgraciado Kazuki!-tras decir aquellos salió rumbo a la calle nuevamente, no le apetecía estar en el mismo lugar que aquella persona.

-Asuna!-grito su madre

-Pero que-decía su padre parándose en el acto

-Qué carácter -Eugeo sonreía contento, parecía que después de todo ese día iba a ser de sorpresas, su hijo había encontrado al fin una joven que no se amedrentaría ante sus encantos.

-Mocoso irrespetuoso-decía Azurika enojada

-No se preocupen-a duras penas Kazuki se repuso con dolor de aquel golpe, una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en sus labios-Asuna, es toda una cajita de sorpresas

-La conoces?-pregunto su padre

-Si, en el juego VRMMORG en el que me encuentro, la conocí-le dijo tomando camino hacia la salida-si me disculpan, iré a aplacar a ese fiera tigresa-observo a Kyouko-y no se preocupe mi querida dama, nos llevaremos muy bien, se lo aseguro-con aquello salió corriendo

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

Después de salir de su casa, corrió todo lo que le daban sus pies hasta el parque cercano, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, debía de ser un karma o una mala broma, ese día era el más desafortunado de su existencia.

-No puede ser, que me pasa-se pasó sus manos sobre sus fluyentes lagrimales, sus pies la llevaron a sentarse al columpio más cercano a la salida-No puedo seguir asi, debo verme patética escapando de esa situación, escapando de esa persona.

-Te equivocas Asuna, no eres patética, eres una mujer realmente hermosa-comento alguien que había llegado sin notarlo a su lado. No necesitaba voltearse para saber que era Kazuki, podía ser la copia de su amado, pero su voz sínica y profunda era un tanto más diferente.

-Acaso no puedo tener unos minutos a solas para olvidarme por unos momentos que estoy atrapada en esta prisión que se llama clase alta, en esta prisión de mis sentimientos contradictorios, de estos sentimientos de culpa?-cuestiono con fastidio-mi vida es lo suficientemente patética para que ahora venga alguien que destruya el frágil castillo que he logrado mantener, para buscar un mejor camino.

-Veo que sigues resentida conmigo por lo ocurrido-protesto Kazuki suavemente-pero no debes de creer que tu vida no tiene sentido si tu misma has querido cambiarla, me disculpo si lo que paso en GGO te afecto, pero pensé que eras otra persona-su voz se suavizo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella-No es por la forma en la que me abordaste, no es por tu forma de vestir, fuiste tu misma la que definió nuestro encuentro, por eso me disculpo, se que la vida de clase alta es una mierda, pero desgraciadamente no podemos huir de ella, la debemos afrontar y buscar ser mejores que quienes desean manejar los hilos por nosotros-Asuna abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

-Acaso tu…

-Si, he sufrido lo mismo que tu mi querida Asuna, por eso quiero que aceptes mi amor, quiero que aceptes estar a mi lado, asi podremos superar esta vida y ser mejores que cualquiera.

-…-Asuna arqueo una ceja percibiendo lo absurdo de sus palabras, cerró los ojos cansinamente harta de esa situación-como puedes decir tal cosa-sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos como antaño, ojos que hicieron sobresaltar a Kazuki-aunque sepa cómo es la mierda de mi vida en esta clase de sociedad, apenas y nos hemos tratado, como puedes estar hablando de amor?

-Lo estoy-insistía sacando nuevamente la rosa-desde que te vi a los ojos al despertar y probar tus deliciosos labios, no dejo de pensar en ti, de anhelar verte en el torneo, de poder tocarte y besarte…

-No sigas!-Asuna se levantó de inmediato del columpio y camino unos pasos haciéndolo retroceder-lo sabes muy bien Kazuki, yo amo a otro hombre.

-Un hombre que le gusta vestirse de mujer y tratarte como tu único dueño?, ese es el tipo de hombre que amas?-le pregunto con una media sonrisa-te gusta que te trate como una ramera?

-Basta!-se lanzó hacia el con velocidad, sus puños estaban listos para descargarse, pero tan pronto como toco su pecho las manos de Kazuki la interceptaron, se movió hacia su espalda y la estrello de frente a la resbaladilla, sus manos quedaron atadas detrás de su espalda inmovilizándola con su peso-Suéltame bastardo!

-Puedes olvidar a Kirito en mis brazos

-Jamás! -respondió sin titubear, trataba en vano de liberarse pero no se dejaría doblegar tan fácil-Si en verdad me amas entonces me dejaras ir, yo le pertenezco a Kirito y el me pertenece a mí, así son las cosas y nunca cambiaran!

-Eres terca, ese tipo de relación te dejara más tristezas que alegrías

-Te demostrare en el torneo de BOB con quien te estas metiendo, sabrás la verdad de la situación y de cómo mi corazón sobrevivirá a viento y marea a todo lo que ocurra.

-Eres solo una novata sin experiencia, que me vencieras fue solo por casualidad-le dijo en un susurro en su oído derecho haciéndola estremecer

-No me conoces puedo aprender muy rápido-sin previo aviso uso sus piernas como resortes y corrió la resbaladilla paralela haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre el sorprendido Kazuki, su movimiento la dejo por detrás de él y se lanzó a golpearlo, pero el menor fue más rápido, porque a pesar de la sorpresa se agacho y uso su pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-Mañana tengo una entrenamiento de enfoque militar y caza de PK, ven con nosotros y te entrenare como se debe, eres buena pero no le ganaras a Satrizer ni a mi si solo te centras en golpear al oponente enfocándote en tus sentimientos-sus ojos negros la veían con confianza desde arriba, eso era lo que más rabia le daba a la destello-Pasa el entrenamiento de mañana y demuéstrame que no solo eres un rostro bonito, demuéstrame que la mujer de la que enamore con solo verla una vez, es una completa guerrera de la vida y no una niña mimada con ínfulas de falsa felicidad-le mostro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-si lo haces, te tomare con la más alta seriedad en el torneo de BOB y seré tu oponente, serás una de las cazas perfectas para divertirme.

-…-Asuna estaba dispuesta a responderle pero en ese momento un viento frio se dejó sentir entre ambos haciéndolos tensarse, en ese viento había una presencia fuerte, una presencia que los observaba, una presencia que Asuna reconoció-No puede ser, es la presencia de esta tarde.

-…-Los ojos pétreos de Kazuki estaban afilados al máximo, ese instinto asesino ya lo había sentido antes y el hecho de que Asuna lo hubiese percibido le decía que no era nada bueno, su mano derecha se fue directo a su cinturón y desde su espalda saco una pistola que Asuna reconoció de inmediato, la silencio antes de que dijera algo y fue el mismo quien hablo-Que es lo que quieres errante, deberías de quedarte en la tumba de vida donde te mantienes y dejar a los jugadores de GGO quietos.

-Errante?-pregunto en voz baja mientras que ayudada por la mano izquierda del peli negro se levantaba y este la escudaba en su espalda, observo que sus ojos estaban fijos en el oeste, justo por donde ellos había llegado-no puede ser-su cuerpo se estremeció aún más al notar una sombra bajo un árbol y los mismos ojos azules sedientos de sangre, una voz metálica se dejo oir.

- _Mi presa no eres tu Abanero Carmesi, mi fascinante presa es la destello veloz, la todo poderosa vice comandante de SAO_ -sus ojos brillaron bajo la capa- _nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver Asuna, espero que estés a la altura de las expectativas porque esto apenas ha comenzado._

-Destello veloz?-pregunto sorprendido Kazuki mientras una seria Asuna salía de su espalda y se colocaba a su lado

-Eres un sobreviviente de SAO no es cierto?, solo uno de ellos podría saber de mi pasado y de mi título.

- _Tal vea si, tal vez no-_ una tétrica sonrisa se dejó escuchar y los ojos agudos de ambos pudieron notar como una pistola salía de una de sus mangas.

-Una Zastava CZ99, no es muy común verlas y por lo tanto es más peligrosa que la estrella negra-dijo Kazuki apuntando con su Glock del mismo calibre que la adversaria, ambas de calibre 40, ambas harían volar la cabeza del otro con facilidad-Asuna quédate detrás de mí-le ordeno autoritario-Errante déjanos en paz si quieres una lucha, espera al torneo de BOB, allí puedes disfrutar la matanza, con gusto seremos tus oponentes.

-Si matas aquí será un asesinato y por lo tanto seras encerrado en prisión-dijo Asuna entrecerrando aun mas los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad que rodeaba a su oponente por lo que se pudo dar cuenta de varias cosas-aunque siendo un miembro de Ataud Risueño creo que no te importa no es cierto?

-Quien?-pregunto Kazuki

-El mayor grupo de PK de SAO, quienes mataron a mas jugadores y fueron mis principales enemigos en las líneas delanteras-sus ojos estaban fijos en su muñeca, el famoso tatuaje estaba presente.

- _Veo que el ambiente del mundo real no te ha doblegado mi querida Vice Comandante, asi es soy miembro de los gloriosos asesinos rojos y por memoria de nuestros enfrentamientos hare caso a tus palabras por ahora, solo vine a mostrarle mis respetos a mi mayor enemiga y espero que disfrutes la cacería que acaera en el torneo de BOB, porque el idiota de Satrizer será la menor de tus preocupaciones._

-Poh y los demás ex miembros estarán allá no es asi?

- _Quien sabe, solo espera mis saludos cuando inicie el torneo y dile al espadachín negro que pagara muy caro el haber asesinado a mis tres compañeros_

Con un fuerte ventarrón que hizo que ambos cerraran los ojos momentáneamente la sombra del errante desapareció dejándolos nuevamente solos, la presencia se había esfumado.

-…-Kazuki bajo su pistola, no la enfundo en caso de que volvieran a sorprenderlos y observo seriamente a la peli naranja a su lado-Deberás explicarme quien es ese sujeto

-No-lo observo-va tras de Kirito y de mi, asi que no te entrometas

-Desde un principio estoy metido en eso Asuna, por si no lo sabias ese sujeto a asesinado a mas de 100 jugadores de GGO y en la vida real los azota para que dejen el juego causándoles graves problemas.

-Te ha hecho algo?

-Ha tratado de hacerlo, pero conmigo no ha podido-la toco del hombro derecho-dime todo lo que sabes y tendrás en mi un aliado incondicional, mis hombres y muchos compañeros de BOB estarán a tu disposición-sonrió de medio lado-tus ordenes serán escuchadas si te haces respetar…vice comandante.

-No me llames por ese titulo, eso paso en SAO-retiro tu mano

-Pero ha vuelto a resurgir, es parte de ti y por más que quieras ocultarlo siempre aparecerá sea cual sea el momento-con su mano retirada saco una segunda Glock de su cintura y se la entrego a la peli naranja

-Pero que!

-Te enseñare a usarla-le dijo serio-te enseñare a combatir a nuestro modo en GGO, te protegeré y seré tu guía, aceptas?-su pistola se puso a la mitad de su corazón como una especie de promesa de batalla.

-Kirito no estará feliz con esto

-El no tiene por qué enterarse-le dijo sonriendo

-Quieres que mantengamos todo oculto?-sus palabras en si eran calculadoras, sabía que su amado espadachín debía de estar enterado de todo, pero sus acciones y misterio en el tercer BOB le hicieron revivir los celos y la espina que se había incrustado por su misterio y falta de confianza con ella.

-Por que no?

-Ya veremos, ya veremos-lo observo fríamente-aceptare tu oferta de entrenamiento y ayuda para BOB, pero que te quede claro que jamás será porque me gustes o algo, amo a Kirito y solo lo amare a el, escuchaste?

-Quien sabe, el corazón puede cambiar mi querida Destello-le susurro-pero aceptare por el momento tus condiciones, eso si-se acerco insinuante-que te quede más que claro que no me contendré si te acercas demasiado a mí con tus dotes de mujer, me las pagaras muy caro.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en aquel parque, segundos después se podía ver como una peli naranja furiosa salía del lugar hecha una fiera mientras que un pobre pelinegro yacía adolorido en el piso, sus manos estaban sobre sus partes nobles y una cascada de lágrimas se podía ver fluyendo de sus ojos. Dos armas descansaban una cercana a la otra.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Todos los personajes usados en este capítulo a excepción del guapo Kazuki son propiedad del sensei Reki.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus rewiers a** L' Fleur Noir , Xumboo, Sakura Zala, Kirigaya Sakai Kazuto Yuji y , **al igual que a todos los que apoyan esta historia con sus favoritos.**

 **A BULLET IN YOUR HEART**

 **CAMINO A LA TORMENTA**

 **Dedicado a** L' Fleur Noir **por su cumpleaños**

-Asuna!

La joven de cabello rubio y provocativo traje rojo no se dio la vuelta, seguía caminando en ese desierto polvoriento, un lugar oscuro y vacío, carente incluso de sonido, el corría tras ella, levantaba la mano en un desesperado intento de alcanzarla y detenerla, parecía que entre más esfuerzo hiciera más lento se movía, y solo veía a Asuna dándole la espalda.

Después de unos momentos el eco de los pasos comenzaron a escucharse una y otra vez, volteo a ver el suelo arenoso y este se había convertido en agua oscura, un nuevo tintineo le hizo levantar la vista y se asombró al ya no encontrar a su amada espadachín frente a el, solo había un enorme charco de sangre aproximándose en su dirección. En eso el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de su cuerpo y alma, comenzó a avanzar asustado y volteo a ver en todas las direcciones de ese desierto acuático, pero no había rastros de ella, estaba solo, en un espacio infinito, abandonado, tomo su cabello en impotencia y grito a todo pulmón

-Asuna, donde estas!

Rechino los dientes al recibir el eco de sus gritos, comenzó a caminar con más deprisa, viendo todo lo que le rodeaba, como si mantuviera la creencia de que ella apareciera de un momento a otro, pero entre más avanzaba más desolado se llegó a sentir. Su mano derecha estaba sobre el lado de su corazón, se aferraba a su camisa por el intenso dolor de abandono que sentía. Ese dolor solo lo había sentido una ocasión, cuando Kayaba atravesó con su espada a Asuna y esta murió en sus brazos en SAO, este sentimiento de angustia asfixiante era de perdida y desconsuelo por no saber que hacer o que decir ante la situación extraña en la que se encontraba.

De pronto sus ojos grises y opacos por el miedo capturaron un movimiento en las sombras, se detuvo en seco esperanzado de que su amada esposa saliera por ese lugar con una sonrisa y le dijera que estaba bromeando al esconderse de su presencia, espero paciente y el tintineo de gotas comenzaron a escucharse, Kirito entendió que en ese espacio, esos sonidos eran pasos sobre la superficie del agua, afilo su vista en el punto de donde se acercaban los pasos.

-Asuna?

Se acercó un poco más, pero retrocedió inmediatamente al ver su reflejo salir de ahí, frunció el ceño de inmediato sabiendo que esa no era su imagen, no era un reflejo ni una ilusión.

-Maldito, que mierda haces aquí, porque te ves como yo!

Apretó los puños al verle avanzar con un gesto indiferente en su rostro, era como ver un espejo de su persona, pero este no respondió a su pregunta y continuo caminando hacia el, Kirito retrocedió ante esto, pero el otro pelinegro no se detenía, cuando estuvo a centímetros de su persona desenvaino su espada y lanzo una estocada, pero su espada solo lo atravesó como si fuese un fantasma, levanto la vista y sintió una extraña ráfaga fría cuando sorpresivamente Kazuki lo atravesó mientras seguía caminando, entonces se dio cuenta que esa copia no era el fantasma, era el. Nego con la cabeza sintiendo su cuerpo congelado, eso no podía ser, jamas podría aceptarlo. Estaba en shock por descubrir aquello cuando escucho varios goteos seguidos, que significaba que alguien corria acercándose a ellos, de dio la vuelta y se volvió a paralizar cuando vio como su amada llegaba, estaba completamente emocionada, sus ojos estaban ardientes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su rostro, ella se acerco a Kazuki lanzándose sobre su espalda, pero no lo consiguió cuando el otro pelinegro la atrapo en el aire en un abrazo fuerte que la hizo pegarse a su cuerpo y estar a milímetros de su rostro.

Kazuki le sonrió de forma coqueta acercándose a sus labios y le dio un suave beso, cuando volvió a parpadear, ambos se habían dado la vuelta para seguir caminando, sus manos estaban juntas y la cabeza de Asuna reposaba en el hombro del mayor. Unas goteras mas fuertes los hicieron desaparecer de su vista lo que lo aterro, rápido comenzó a correr pero era inútil, ambos habían desaparecido entre risas risueñas de su amada espadachín.

-Asuna!, donde estas!, detente, escúchame, ese no soy yo!

Las risas alegres de Asuna pronto comenzaron a cambiar a unos sonidos que reconocía a la perfección, unos sonidos que no podía aceptar que salieran de ella sin estar el a su lado, eran gemidos. Su corazón estallo de dolor ante esto y su conciencia cada vez más acelerada le envió unas palabras que lo desconcertaron

"Que sucede espadachín negro, no confías en tu amada?"

-Por supuesto que confió en ella!-grito histérico corriendo entre la oscura neblina que aquel arenoso paisaje había vuelto a mostrarle. Las dunas no dejaban de terminarse y los gemidos que escuchaba de Asuna cada vez eran más intensos. La misma voz volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez era una voz más oscura.

"Que tan fuerte es tu amor por ella?"

Al bajar por completo en una duna, sintió vértigo y destrozado el ambiente cayó por un momento en un hoyo más oscuro que el anterior lugar.

Al abrir sus ojos ante la sensación de vértigo se encontró que estaba en una habitación escasamente iluminada, una habitación que reconoció de inmediato, era la de Asuna y esos gemidos que salían de ella provenían de la cama.

-No-apenas pudo pronunciar cuando dos figuras que conocía estaban sobre la cama, una negra cabellera alborotada estaba sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, quien su cabeza reposaba sobre las almohadas, el espadachín negro comenzó a temblar y sus ojos finalmente dejaron fluir las lágrimas que había contenido, se escuchaban los movimientos que se hacían, los embates no dejaban duda de lo que pasaba, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo quiso llevar sus manos hacia sus oídos, pero parecía que entre más los cubría, mas fuerte era el sonido que inundaba en la habitación.

"Abandonarías tus sentimientos para darle la alegría de ser feliz con otro?"

La voz se escuchó justo delante de el y al alzar la vista se congelo cuando una figura encapuchada se mostró ante el, sus ojos apenas se podían vislumbrar, unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. También noto que los ojos de Asuna y Kazuki se habían concentrado en los suyos, ambos sonreían mientras continuaban su acto. Esta vez, Kazuki salió del interior de su amada, la sentó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda a Kirito y le mostro con una sonrisa excitada como la penetraba con fuerza.

-Ella es mía Kirito, es mía en todos los sentidos ahora, porque cuando me beso en la cueva, acepto que fuera su único dueño, ahora sufre por cobarde, yo he ganado.

"Tu muerte será muy pronto, así que decide lo que tu corazón hará, la venganza o la muerte, que decides?"

De la manga izquierda de la entidad se dejó ver un largo machete que se alzó sobre su cabeza y justo antes de que pudiera hablar ya que estaba congelado, Asuna lanzo el más alto de los gemidos, Kazuki llego dentro de ella besándola con desenfreno y el encapuchado hablo por última vez.

"Comencemos el Show"

La punta del machete se hundió sin resistencia en la mitad de su pecho, sintió un fuerte dolor en el lugar antes de que lanzara un fuerte grito que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara y abriera los ojos con horror.

-No!-grito mientras su mano derecha se enterraba con furia en la capucha del sujeto, mientras que la izquierda estaba ocupada golpeando el suelo. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo, llamándolo con urgencia y preocupación palpada en su voz. Abrió sus ojos una vez más para encontrarse con ojos grises casi idénticos a los suyos pero estos eran más oscuros, estos estaban llenos de preocupación y miedo.

-Hermano, estas bien?, porque gritabas?

-…-Ante esas palabras noto que estaba en su habitación, en su cama y que solo había sido una pesadilla, el reloj de pared le decía que eran las tres de la mañana. Una jodida pesadilla que no aparaba de repetirse desde que peleo con Asuna en GGO. Sus manos alejaron las de su hermana y con una sonrisa forzada le dijo-solo fue una pesadilla Sugu, no fue nada, no te preocupes.

-Estas seguro?, gritaste tan fuerte que me despertaste

-..-No le contesto desviando su mirada de la preocupada de su hermana. Esta noto que las lágrimas estaban dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento pero el muy orgulloso no las mostraría.

-…-suspiro con paciencia, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en su frente, limpio sus lágrimas y luego lo abrazo, estas acciones las hacía para asegurarlo, para demostrarle que sin importar lo que pasara podía estar a su lado y confiar en ella-Todo va a estar bien, puedes dormir tranquilo- Coloco la cabeza del mayor sobre su pecho, sus brazos se aferraron alrededor del delgado cuerpo y suavemente comenzó a tararear una canción con el único propósito de calmar los erráticos latidos del corazón de su amado hermano. Las negras pestañas del mayor se cerraron al sentir como su hermana peinaba su cabello, así como su madre lo hacía con ellos desde pequeños.

Unos minutos más tarde y teniendo a su hermano dormido nuevamente, se propuso a salir de la habitación, pero en un momento por la ventana panorámica se dejó ver por unos simples segundos una figura fantasmal. Volteo rápidamente la mirada y se topó con unos ojos rojos que la dejaron paralizada y debajo de ella una sonrisa macabra que mostraba dientes podridos.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, el espectro desapareció no antes de que captara una sonrisa macabra y unas palabras que la dejaron confundida.

"No lo podrás proteger siempre, eres débil"

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

 **15 de Julio de 2026**

Era una mañana radiante, estaba cerca del fin de semana y al mismo tiempo el final de sus examenes. Pero aunque para una persona normal sería un día fantástico, no así para cierta peli naranja.

Aquella mañana Asuna despertó intranquila y a la vez enojada, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Kazuki y la aparición de aquella persona que le había hecho revivir sus días más tormentosos en SAO. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que le avisara a su amado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su cabeza le decía que no, que esperara y lo castigara por su rudo comportamiento en GGO. No podía permitir que la tratara como le diera la gana cada vez que le dieran celos, que no se suponía que la amaba sin condiciones?, que la conocía a la perfección para saber que jamás podría serle infiel?.

Lo amaba demasiado, pero debía de darle una lección y hacerle saber que estaba equivocado en su proceder, por eso la idea de ocultarle lo que estaba pasando ahora no le resultaba tan malo. Por más que le disgustara Kazuki tenía razón, además su ayuda seria la necesaria para descubrir lo que pasaba.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, se estiro sintiendo cansancio en sus extremidades y aun medio adormilada se dispuso a caminar hasta su baño, pero fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, pronto se acomodó un poco su cabello y paso a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Madre-Noto como su progenitora estaba de pie en la puerta mientras que la observaba con seriedad, era raro, porque no entro a su habitación como siempre lo hacía?

-Vístete rápido

-No llegare tarde a clases madre, estoy aun con tiempo

-Solo arréglate bien, te espero en el comedor en 5 minutos-se fue alejando de la habitación sin mas comentarios dejando confundida a la menor de sus hijos.

-..-Seguro su ilustre madre aun estaba enojada por su comportamiento de la noche anterior y por eso pensaba que en el comedor la reprendería, volvería a escuchar sobre sus modales y responsabilidades como miembro de una familia prestigiosa. Fastidiada se arregló rápido y bajo a desayunar. Dejo su celular en su maleta no dispuesta a responder un par de mensajes que Kirito le había enviado esa mañana, que sufriera por el momento. En su corto recorrido pensaba en como quitarse de encima a su madre por lo ocurrido, tampoco era su culpa, el idiota de Kazuki le había sacado de sus casillas al descubrir quién era en verdad, le pelearía y resistiría sus pretensiones. Sonrió para si segura de que se libraría como siempre de su madre cuando noto que en la mesa del comedor estaban todos más alguien que no imaginaba ver allí esa mañana.

-Buenos días mi joven dama-La voz cálida y gentil de Eugeo Yokohama le termino de tirar sus planes.

-Buenos días señor Yokohama, a que debemos su visita a esta hora?

-El señor Yokohama estará reunido conmigo hoy para terminar de resolver los asuntos de la alianza-conto su padre tomando su mano de forma gentil-perdona por no avisarte cariño, pero anoche volviste muy enojada y no quise importunarte.

-Sobre ese asunto-Interrumpió Eugeo-me disculpo por mi hijo si te ha ocasionado problemas o en este caso disgustos por su carácter.

-No es necesario que se disculpe, ambos nos enojamos por asuntos que en verdad se nos habían salido de las manos, pero ya estamos bien-le dijo aquella mentira con una sonrisa, misma que el mayor le devolvió, era increíble como la calidez del padre contrastaba con la personalidad descarrilada y descarada del hijo.

-Ya veo, quedo más tranquilo ante tus palabras querida dama

-Por cierto Asuna, desayuna rápido que te esperan en la puerta, no querrás dejar esperando a quien gentilmente se ha decidido llevarte a tu escuela-pronuncio Kyouko dejándola confundida

-eh?

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

Kyouko no había abandonado su sonrisa de satisfacción ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Había acompañado a su rebelde hija hasta donde el joven Yokohama la esperaba. Este se hallaba apostado al lado norte de la puerta de su costosa residencia y para su alegría este de veía muy guapo, pues apenas diviso a Asuna, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, guardo lo que hasta hace unos momentos lo mantenía concentrado en lectura, se retiró los lentes oscuros y se acercó despreocupado hacia la pelirroja quien lo observaba ceñuda y con los puños apretados.

-Disculpa la demora joven Yokohama, mi hija estaba desayunando junto a vuestro padre-le dio una corta reverencia que fue copiada por el joven.

-Al contrario mi estimada señora Yuuki, es un placer que vuestra hija haya aceptado que la acompañara-le dijo una corta mirada a la chica que entrecerró sus ojos en ese momento.

-Por supuesto que debía de aceptar ante vuestra cortesía, además mi familia se siente muy satisfecha ante su futuro juntos-ante aquellas palabras tuvo que congelarse en su sitio ante las miradas frías que le lanzaron ambos jóvenes.

-Mi padre no ha pactado nada que no tenga que ver con asuntos de negocios señora Yuuki, los asuntos que tengo con Asuna no tienen nada que ver con sus intenciones, asi que le pido que en ese aspecto de un paso al lado-se acercó con sus manos aun en su gabardina de cuero negro, su mirada pétrea estaba congelada en el más frio de los hielos-No piense que porque me interesa su hija usted va a sacar algo de provecho, ni lo intente y para su información esta mañana y tal vez el día entero Asuna y yo lo pasaremos juntos-La pelirroja iba a decir algo a su favor pero sus próximas palabras la detuvieron en su intento-Debemos atender ciertos asuntos que se presentaron el día de ayer en la noche ante nosotros y que desgraciadamente no dan espera.

-A que se refiere?-pregunto extrañada ante la tensión que rodeo a su hija en el momento que escucho aquellas palabras

-No es nada de lo que usted deba de saber, después de todo nunca le ha interesado los gustos de su hija, asi que porque lo pregunta ahora?-le dio una media reverencia mientras se daba la vuelta-Preciosa nos vamos-le dio su casco negro y este se acercaba a una moto de último modelo.

-..-Las palabras altaneras de ese muchacho la habían dejado fría, no del miedo si no de la irritación ante sus palabras, ese niño podría ser alguien importante pero jamás alguien se había atrevido a insultarla sin salir airoso. Apenas iba a hablar cuando la oscura mirada de su futuro yerno la volvió a dejar congelada en su sitio. Su hija a regaña dientes se subió a la parte trasera del vehículo y el joven desde el interior de su casco le dijo

-Se nos hace tarde-prendió su moto mientras la observaba-Mi estimada señora Yuuki nos vemos y espero que mejore su aptitud hacia mi, no voy a ser el manso corderito que usted piensa, voy a conquistar a su hija porque a mí me nace, no porque usted se ve en ella y en los supuestos beneficios que esta unión le podría traer a su retiro y dígale por favor a mi padre que lo veré en la cena.

Los ojos de la mujer solo pudieron observar como ambos jóvenes en aquel vehículo de dos ruedas se alejaba a gran velocidad, por un momento le pareció sobreponerse el rostro del novio de su hija en su Yerno. Esa mirada y sus acciones eran claras copia de Kirigaya, pero era imposible. Una vez que sus figuras desaparecieron en el horizonte, cayó en cuenta de las palabras mencionada, sus puños se apretaron y sintiéndose insultada regreso rauda al interior de la mansión dispuesta a exigir al señor Yokohama que interviniera en ese asunto, su orgullo y dignidad habían sido ensuciados por palabras de un mocoso que apenas estaba aprendiendo del mundo.

-Mocoso insolente, le hare pagar sus palabras

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

" **Cuando vas en una moto en cualquier carretera que se te atraviese, ya es sabido o quizás no te lo imaginas, pero todos los sentidos se magnifican, eso lo he sabido muy bien desde pequeño.**

 **Te mojas, te mojan, te sofocas, hasta transpirar por todos los poros de tu cuerpo.**

 **Ves todo con un ángulo de visión casi perfecto.**

 **Escuchas a la naturaleza o a las bocinas, mucho más que dentro de un auto y tu olfato se agudiza.**

 **Los aromas se perciben al máximo, como el aroma de la resina de los pinos, el aceite quemado que vomitan los buses que ya están finalizando sus vidas, o por ejemplo el solo viento fresco de un amanecer o atardecer en cualquier colina, valle o avenida. Siempre me ha gustado, muchos me consideran antisocial, un niño parco inmerso en la tecnología o en los campos de tiro donde mi tío me llevaba de pequeño, pero solo pocas personas conocen mi otro amor, las motos..el viento, tu corazón y tu alma se convierten en una sinfónica que resuenan en uno solo cuando subo en ella, otro de mis amores para escapar de la prisión que se llama..la alta sociedad"-** pensaba Kazuki mientras recorrían el camino hacia la escuela donde su querida Asuna asistía.

No la había escuchado desde que comenzamos el camino, solo sentía como la cabeza estaba apoyada contra su espalda y sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en su cintura, parecía que temía por la velocidad en la que iban, pero era eso o permitir que de un momento a otro su linda fiera saltara de ella y lo abandonara.

-Hasta donde se Kirigaya tiene una moto no?, entonces porque el miedo Asuna?-le pregunto a través del pequeño micrófono inalámbrico que estaba ubicado en los dos cascos. Esto la hizo sobresaltar ya que no lo había notado.

-Kirito-Kun no es muy dado a la velocidad como tu baka, el si es prudente-le contesto con un pequeño golpe en su abdomen que lo hizo sonreír por un momento, pero después lo cambio a una seriedad notoria-lo notaste no es asi?

-Si, no puedo creer que estuvieran vigilando, como te diste cuenta?-le pregunto preocupada pues la razón por la que no refuto las palabras de Kazuki al estar junto a su madre fue porque noto dos obvias acciones del ambiente. El pelinegro no estaba tan relajado como su porte o palabras lo decían, estaba tensado y en su bolsillo derecho pudo notar la cacha de una de sus armas desenfundadas, además por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo vio por unos segundos como una capa conocida desaparecía en la esquina de su residencia acompañada de aquella asfixiante presencia envuelta en instinto asesino.

-Los sentí desde que me desperté, parece que nos están vigilando, pero no le harán daño a quienes nos rodean siempre y cuando cumplamos con sus cometidos.

-Y esos cometidos serian entrar al torneo de BOB y seguirle su juego?, esos tontos son estúpidos

-No lo son tanto-le contradijo Kazuki serio mientras cambiaban de carril en una glorieta-anoche cuando volvía a casa hable con dos de mis subordinados en el juego y les pedí que buscaran información, ambos son rastreadores de primera categoría así que fue demasiado fácil.

-Tan fácil que suena a una trampa no?-sus ojos avellanados estaban fríos

-Asi es, esos tipos están dejando migajas de pan y piensan que teniendo toda la información de antemano podrán manejar las cosas a su favor en el torneo.

-Tu crees que estén relacionados con la aparición de Satrizer?

-No, parece que ese tipo junto a un compañero sobornaron a los dueños del juego y lograron, sus personajes fueron transferidos del servidor Americano al japonés sin condiciones.

-Aun asi me parece muy extraño todo esto

-Piensas hablarle a tu novio de lo que está sucediendo?

-Primero quiero saber que va a suceder-hablo más seria haciendo sonreír a su interlocutor-ya después le diré a Kirito para que nos ayude, pero por ahora estoy enojada con el, asi que se aguante.

-Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

-Yo amo a Kirito asi que desiste en tus pretensiones

-Ya veremos princesa, ya veremos-a lo lejos pudo ver el establecimiento que buscaban-Después de tus clases vendré por ti así que no te escapes-le dijo antes de que lo cortara- nos conectaremos en mi casa a GGO y nos reuniremos con mi Guild para saber qué información han recolectado y divulgar la que tenemos hasta el momento, además mi querida fiera necesitas estar en un entrenamiento militar para conocer todo lo concerniente al mundo de las armas. Este torneo de BOB no será un juego de niños como los anteriores.

-No tengo otra opción cierto?

-No, no la tienes Asuna

-Baka- apretó su puño derecho justo donde la Glock Calibre 40 estaba enfundada- como puedes estar tan calmado y además tienes pase para portar armas?

-Lo tengo no te preocupes, solo las desenfundare cuando se amerite-justo cuando dijo esas palabras entraron a la última calle que desembocaba en la instalación académica de la joven.

-Bastardo arrogante, eres un inmaduro

-Y tu una bella tigresa que me encantaría domar y tomar para mi

-Te matare en BOB

-Sera un placer-le dijo con una sensual voz que la hizo estremecer

Al estar ensimisma pensando en cómo matar lentamente al idiota, Asuna no noto que muchos de los alumnos y profesores se le quedaron viendo entre extrañados y asombrados ante su llegada y más por la persona que la traía.

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

Era una mañana cálida con ganas de ser compartido...pero en su corazón solo había frio y una fuerte sensación de peligro. Algo había pasado desde la noche anterior que lo había alertado. Aun desde sus sueños pudo notar la tensión que embargo por un momento a su hermana y las lágrimas que salieron de ella por un momento.

Al despertar estaba solo, su hermana no estaba a su lado y por la hora parecía que se había levantado para practicar su rutina de Kendo, la entendía pues el campeonato que más deseaba obtener estaba cerca.

Sus ojos grises no dejaron de escanear su habitación, una sensación de peligro lo envolvía y por un momento mientras se levantaba sintió una corriente fría que no era del aire acondicionado, esa sensación maligna ya la había sentido, no solo la noche anterior entre sueños si no en el viejo SAO.

-Kazuto baja a desayunar!-Lo llamo la conocida voz de su madre

-Ya voy-le respondió con fuerza para que lo escuchara desde su posición y sus ojos grises se centraron como magnetismo en su celular, una persona que tenia siempre tatuada en su alma y corazón le llegaron en ese momento a su mente haciéndolo cogerlo y mandarle un mensaje para saber de su estado. Conocía de sobra que estaba con su madre a esas horas asi que no la llamaría, quería saber si se había calmado su enfado y podrían hablar con calma, no le gustaba que llevaran la pelea a ese extremo, sabía que había sobrepasado en GGO pero no sentía que estuviese haciendo algo malo, su instinto le dictaba reclamar lo que era suyo y no permitir que nada ni nadie se pusiera en su camino.

El sueño que tuvo la noche anterior volvió a el con más fuerza que antes sofocándolo por un momento, pudo jurar que escucho una risa malévola cerca, pero descarto eso y bajo a desayunar, esperaría que su amada le respondiera su mensaje para ir a recogerla en el punto de siempre.

" **Buenos días Asuna**

 **Perdóname por lo que ocurrió en GGO, quiero que hablemos porque no me gusta que estemos en este estado. Te quiero, asi que por favor perdona mis acciones, te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre.**

 **Kirito"**

Desafortunadamente para él, ninguno de los dos mensajes que envió fueron respondidos, suspirando para darse calma salió de su hogar dejando atrás a una preocupada Sugu quien no había podido dormir en toda la noche después de presenciar aquella aparición, su corazón le decía que algo grande y peligroso estaba a punto de pasar y desgraciadamente su hermano se vería involucrado en ello.

Al llegar a la plataforma de trenes donde usualmente la esperaba noto después de 4 trenes que ella no llegaría lo que le causo curiosidad.

-Tal vez su padre la llevo a la escuela-susurro en voz baja mientras abandonaba la estación y caminaba hacia su destino. Vio a ambos lados del camino en todos los cruces, su sentido se alertó nuevamente por una conocida sensación que no lo había abandonado desde que se levantó, mientras atravesaba las ultimas calles no presto atención al gran susurro que comenzó a extenderse a su alrededor, tenía su cabeza agachada y sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies, su mente estaba alerta y sus sentidos erizados, esta escena se le parecía cada vez más a SAO.

Volteo en la última esquina y llego finalmente a su escuela, varios que lo reconocieron se le quedaron viendo extrañados, otros sonrieron como si hubiesen descubierto algo sorprendente y otros pocos asustados se alejaban de su camino.

-Que sucede?-pregunto en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño

Sus ojos grises escanearon el lugar hasta que del otro lado del complejo su vista capturo una escena que lo dejo congelado. Asuna se bajaba lentamente de una moto que no era suya, se retiraba el casco y sonreía a sus compañeros cercanos mientras le devolvía el casco a su acompañante. No podía ver su rostro bien, pero el sujeto pelinegro como el mismo se quitó su casco pero no sus lentes oscuros, recibió el casco guardándolo en un compartimiento debajo de la silla y le hablaba con una sonrisa a su amada.

Por un momento sintió que su mundo se destruía bajo sus pies cuando la mirada dentro de aquellos lentes oscuros lo observaron por unos momentos y tomaba el rostro de Asuna atrayéndolo hacia sí. Todos a su alrededor contuvieron el aliento cuando el rostro de aquel personaje se acercaba al de su mujer, en ese momento la sangre comenzó a elevarse en demasía, nadie se metía con lo que era suyo.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más o sacar su voz, Asuna se alejó del sujeto y este salió rápidamente del lugar en su moto de último modelo.

-Asuna!-grito

-..-La joven volteo rápidamente hacia su dirección y lo observo con sus cejas enarcadas, de forma clara estaba sorprendida-Kirito, que te sucede?

-Que te sucede a ti!-le grito apenas llego a su lado y tomándola de su brazo con fuerza-Quien era ese sujeto que te beso ah!

-Me beso?, de que hablas tonto, no es lo que crees y suéltame que me estas lastimando baka!-le grito mientras que retiraba su brazo-nuevamente me vas a hacer una escena de celos sin saber lo que pasa o que?

-Quien era ese tipo!

-Un amigo de la familia contento?-le susurro con frialdad sus ojos se entrecerraron y el pelinegro tuvo que retroceder ante aquella mirada de peligro-Acaso crees que soy una cualquiera o qué?

-…-el sueño volvió a el, viéndola en su cama con ese tipo molesto de GGO-pues parece que últimamente es así!-lo dijo sin pensar y de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe que se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda lanzándolo al suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos por el fuerte golpe, pero unos segundos después sintió como era tomado por la solapa de su chaqueta y al abrir sus grises ojos se congelo ante la imagen destruida de su amada espadachín, ella lo tenia en esa posición pero claramente podía ver como de sus ojos caían lágrimas de dolor-Asuna, yo no

-Asi que eso es lo que piensas de mi?, crees que no te amo lo suficiente y que te puedo reemplazar con facilidad!-lo apretó más en su cuello-Si es asi, que poco me conoces Kazuto, te amo pero no puedo aceptar que me trates como una ramera solo porque hablo o conozco a otros hombres!

Todos a su alrededor se habían quedado mudos ante la escena, hasta un par de conocidas castañas de la pareja se congelaron al ver la escena, la mayor tenía los ojos acuosos no creyendo lo que frente a ella pasaba mientras que la menor negaba con su cabeza lo imposible del asunto.

Observaron cómo su amiga dejaba en el suelo al espadachín negro y con una fría mirada se daba la vuelta y corría hacia el interior del complejo estudiantil, la mayor corrió en su búsqueda mientras que la menor se acercó al shokeado espadachín.

-Kirito-san?

-..-los ojos grises coagulados en lágrimas la observaron un momento mientras caían nuevamente al pavimento, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y su corazón le gritaba que fuera por ella y arreglara las cosas, pero su mente lo detenía en ese asunto-Soy un estúpido verdad?

-La amas?

-Más que a mi vida

-Entonces porque no confías en ella?, porque no la dejaste explicarse?

-Si confió en ella Silica-sus ojos volvieron a su rostro y ella mostro una triste sonrisa

-No lo parece, no supiste actuar en este asunto, no pensaste en lo que dijiste y ahora la has herido como no tienes idea-en eso escucharon como la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases era tocada-Debemos de entrar, recuerda que tenemos exámenes.

-Quiero hablar con ella-dijo en un susurro mientras se levantaba, su mano derecha estaba tocando sobre el lugar del golpe-Debo arreglar las cosas con Asuna

-No ahora-le aconsejo la domadora-todo esta muy reciente y ambos podrían empeorar la situación, deja que pase el día de hoy y habla con ella más tarde. Recuerda que está muy dolida y no será fácil hablar con ella, es muy terca en ese sentido.

-No me importa, es que no entiendes?, la amo y la hice sentir muy mal, soy un estúpido-sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, pero sin que la joven domadora pudiera decir algo mas, el espadachín negro salio corriendo sin rumbo aparente, el campus era muy grande, pero eso no lo detendría, tenía que recuperar a su amada, no podía permitir que todo acabara por culpa de sus acciones. Si, es cierto, sus celos son difíciles de controlar, pero como hacerlo cuando sientes que alguien más quiere llevarse lo que por derecho te pertenece?.

Mientras corría saco su celular y con igual rapidez le envió un mensaje a Asuna.

" **Sé que te dije cosas que te lastimaron y por eso te pido perdón desde el alma, sabes que no soy bueno controlando mis palabras, pero lo que dije fue algo sin sentido, algo que en verdad no sentía, te pido perdón con palabras que salen de mi corazón, no quiero verte con otro hombre, porque temo que alguien más se apodere de lo que por derecho me pertenece y sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido.**

 **La conciencia me está matando porque sé que hice algo mal, no debí de pelear contigo por estas cosas sin dejar que te defendieras, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti y por eso te pido otra oportunidad, no permitamos que nuestro amor termine de esta manera, permíteme hablar, dame la esperanza de que me entiendas. Te amo y no quiero perderte."**

Para su desgracia su amada espadachín no atendió a su mensaje ni a su intento de localizarla, pero mientras corría como loco por el lado izquierdo del campus en los terrenos de prácticas, un frio viento lo detuvo en seco ya que con ella traía la risa macabra de alguna persona que estaba viendo la escena. La presencia, era la misma que había sentido desde la noche anterior.

-Asuna!-grito asustado observando a todos lados, sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta buscando la cabellera anaranjada de su amada y hasta el perro guardián que estaba cerca no dejaba de ladrar erizado, sin duda había sentido el cambio de ambiente.

-Eres Kirigaya?-De pronto una sorpresiva voz lo saco de su estupor dando un brinco de sorpresa, pues justo detrás de él se hallaban dos personas que nunca había conocido.

-Que?-pregunto confundido

-Hasta sordo eres?-pregunto el acompañante de quien lo había llamado-Mi amigo te hablo en japonés.

-No, no es eso disculpen-dio una reverencia confundido por sus apariencias, el mayor de ellos tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y su ojos eran de un azul intenso, pero estos estaban tan frios y calculadores que le dieron mala espina. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata roja a juego, pantalones grises oscuros y zapatos color cordobán. Por otro lado su acompañante aunque de buen aspecto era algo más salvaje, su mentón estaba dividido y poseía un cabello ondulado largo, el cual no recogía en ninguna parte. Parecía una serpiente a punto de cazar a su presa-Estaba distraído buscando al alguien, si me permiten..

-No hay problema, seré breve joven espadachín negro-los ojos de Kirito se abrieron en sorpresa-he venido desde América solo para retar y pedir prestada tus capacidades, mi nombre es Gabriel Miller y debes de conocerme en GGO como Satrizer.

-Satrizer?-pregunto sin creerlo, quería irse de ese lugar, su prioridad era Asuna, pero este sujeto lo había dejado en estupor. Por un momento sintió un Deja vu como cuando Xaxa apareció tras el en el pasado.

-Asi es, se por las clasificaciones del tercer torneo de BOB, que tu participaste por medio de un raro avatar, pero eso es lo de menos ahora, quiero pedir tu ayuda porque parece que el tipo al que te enfrentaste en esa ocasión tenía amigos y estos se encuentran en GGO causando conflictos en los dos servidores por tu culpa al no detenerlos-su mano derecha se alzó evitando que hablara-pero lo peor es que ahora se preparan para participar en este próximo torneo del servidor japones, por eso mi amigo aquí presente y yo entraremos.

-Queremos que te nos unas Heroe-sama, con tus conocimientos y capacidades podemos prevenir las muertes y además detener los constantes accidentes que han estado ocasionando, es tu culpa después de todo, así que debes de estar presente en esto.

-Supongo que esos tipos son miembros de Ataud Risueño-dijo en voz baja-han matado a alguien?

-Asi es-respondió Gabriel-no podemos darte detalles exactos de como ocurrieron pues están bajo jurisdicción de la policía, pero ya se han sumado más de 15 nombres a sus esquelas de asesinatos-la sangre se le fue del rostro a Kirito, negaba con su cabeza sin poder creerlo, pero Vassago le paso con fuerza una Tablet donde se evidenciaban los hechos-Queremos que tu unas fuerzas con nosotros.

-Con la condición que no le digas nada a nadie más, esos tipos han amenazado con matar a cualquiera que esté involucrado con sus presas del torneo y no creo que desees que tu amada princesa sufra por eso o si?

-Si quieres saber más detalles de los eventos y el plan que tenemos para derrotarlos llámame-El rubio le entrego una tarjeta-esos tipos no pueden estar con vida, los matare por sus fechorías-Su sonrisa se volvió maquiavélica y una luz más extraña se dejó ver en su mirada.

Los ojos de Kirito bajaron en completa confusión y escalofrío, era obvio que no quería que Asuna muriera por involucrarla, pero no decirle era como permitir que su relación y su confianza se agotaran más de lo que estaba en ese momento. No quería mentirle, no quería que muriera, la quería a su lado, no soportaría que la apartaran de su camino de esa manera asi que le diría, le diría y le pediría que se quedara alejada del todo-suspiro- eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, su temperamental mujer era todo lo contrario a una princesita en algodones, ella lucharía a su lado. Sus pensamientos estaban descarrilados hasta que nuevamente sintió una fría ventisca que le hizo alzar la mirada dispuesto a responder, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que aquellos dos personajes habían desaparecido como llegaron…en el completo misterio.

-Asuna…vendrías a mi muerte?

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

-El muy estúpido se lo está creyendo por completo-decía Vassago entre carcajadas mientras que observaba a Kirito desde las sombras, su compañero relajo sus hombros mostrando una sonrisa cruel.

-El héroe-sama mostrara en público la llama de su vida hasta que se agote-se colocó sus lentes oscuros-Estos sujetos de Ataud risueño serán el chivo expiatorio perfecto para nuestros planes.

-Matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro-el pelinegro comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su compañero que raudo se dirigía hacia su auto.

-Sus almas serán tan dulces de comer cuando sean destruidas.

-Son especímenes perfectos para usarlos como marionetas en el proyecto que los idiotas de autodefensa están haciendo-lo observo por un momento-usaremos nuestra arma secreta desde el inicio?

-Por supuesto, no sentir dolor es absurdo, después de toda la vida nunca te dará esa oportunidad en un verdadero campo de batalla y Kirito será quien pruebe la nueva máquina por nosotros, si no, su chica sufrirá las consecuencias.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada mientras comenzaban a conducir hacia su destino, la primera parte del plan se estaba llevando acabo y no podían sentirse más contentos como estaban resultando.

 **xxKiriAsuKazuxx**

Sin saber lo que se estaba tramando a su alrededor Asuna corría sin rumbo, había abandonado el campus de la escuela por la parte de atrás y no quería regresar, no quería saber nada de el, no quería creer que le pudiese haber dicho aquello. Ese Kirito no era el mismo espadachín calmo que conoció, esa era otra persona.

Estaba llorando y corría sin fijarse por donde iba, por lo que al atravesar una calle sin cuidado alguno, un vehículo estuvo a punto de atropellarla si su conductor no se hubiese detenido a tiempo, sus reflejos fueron su salvación.

-Asuna!, pero qué diablos estás haciendo, estás loca!-pronuncio una conocida voz y al alzar la mirada desde el suelo donde se reponía del susto se sorprendió al ver descender a Kazuki de su moto.

-Que haces aquí?-murmuro temblando de los nervios que sentía, otro de sus problemas recientes estaba frente a ella.

-Yo pregunte primero Asuna-le dedico una seria mirada mientras la ayudaba a pararse-se supone que estabas en tu escuela, que ocurrió?

-Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lugar-lo observo de forma tan intensa que el pelinegro sintió derretirse, pero no de amor si no de preocupación, la luz de los ojos que amaba estaba opaco y su princesa estaba quebrada.

-Donde quieres ir?-la abrazo con fuerza para darle confort

-Llévame a tu casa, no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar-los ojos grises se abrieron de sorpresa

-Disculpa?-acaso había oído mal?

-No quiero que nadie me vea, no quiero que mi madre me rete, no quiero ver a Kirito…es un idiota!

-Te hizo algo?-le pregunto con seriedad, claro.. tenía que ser el idiota de Kirigaya, solo el podría desmoronar a su princesa de esa manera.

-Eso no importa ahora, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer, no le diremos lo que ocurre en GGO, esto se quedara entre nosotros-su voz se tornó más fría-ese maldito no se merece saber lo que está pasando y juro que lo destruiré en ese torneo, no dejare ni un solo fragmento de datos de su avatar ileso.

-Iremos a entrenar te parece?, así podrás descargar esa rabia que tienes y te comenzare a enseñar todo lo que debes de saber sobre GGO-la agarro de su mano derecha con fuerza no quería que hablara de esa manera porque seguro a futuro se arrepentiría, pero por el momento aprovecharía esta ocasión que el idiota Kirigaya le había dado y estaría más cerca de su tigresa.

La joven espadachín no rechazo el contacto si no que se acercó más a él. Pronto la llevo a la parte de atrás de su moto y al asegurarse que se colocó el casco de seguridad y se apretó a su cintura arranco a toda velocidad.

-Te ayudare a vengarte de ese idiota si así lo quieres Asuna-le dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara y una sonrisa recibió como respuesta.

A partir de ahora el campo de batalla estaba servido, buenos y malos estaban armándose para el torneo, cada uno con planes, cada uno con deseos, pero al final solo uno podrá levantarse como vencedor del Quinto torneo de BOB.

Porque la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola a todos, me disculpo por la demora pero saben que mi tiempo es muy limitado, pero es un placer traerles una nueva actualización de este reto que con mucho gusto hice para todos ustedes.**

 **Se que se estarán preguntando y la acción?, pues esta vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, porque en este les quise mostrar a todos los candidatos para el torneo que se avecina, cuáles son sus planes y cuáles son sus sentimientos. Los 3 bandos ya se han establecido con esto, por lo que a partir del cuarto capítulo todo rondara en GGO directamente, el mundo real tendrá poca relevancia a comparación de lo que se viene.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que como van las cosas creo que lo hare una o dos veces por mes, no puedo ser mas rápida aunque lo quiera, así que perdón.**

 **A las chicas del Fandom, perdón por el estado del KiriAsu pero era necesario ya verán porque.**

 **Bien, nos vemos en una próxima actualización y feliz cumpleaños SumiSayo.**


End file.
